Forum:Heat H
Round 1 St. Agro vs Aggrobot vs The Alien vs Shell Shock TG's thoughts After Aggrobot's loss to Vader, I have faith that its armour would be tougher, and able to hold off The Alien's hammer. This does not necessarily make its own weapon any better, though. I still think that The Alien would be able to knock Aggrobot around the arena, and St. Agro could very easily dispatch Shell Shock, perhaps Out of the Arena. Aggrobot would survive, but the judges would definately eliminate it. Shame really, Peter Leach hasn't learned that smaller is not better. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts St Agro and The Alien easily have the more potant weapons, but it relies on The Alien's reliability. Two out of Three times, reliability problems have knocked it out. Mind you, Aggrobot isn't the most reliable around either. Shell Shock is definately out, and I'll just go with my gut instinct that Aggrobot won't be going anywhere fast. St Agro and The Alien through. CBFan 10:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Aggrobot's new set of weapons were never as effective as they ought to be. Even if the pincers could chop up a signpost, they never seem to work against other robots. Witht aht in mind, Aggrobot's going to be easy pickings for St. Agro, who might just toss it Oota. We never got to see how Shell Shock would do against a spinner like The Alien, but my guess is not well. It looks like it would be dead after the first hit, meaning that The Alien doesn't have to worry about its own reliability. St. Agro and The Alien through. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:08, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Aggrobot wouldn't trust themselves near The Alien, and drives into the pit. St. Agro flips The Alien out, because its shape is easier to flip out than Shellshock's is for St. Agro's shape.. St. Agro through with Shell Shock. Helloher (talk) 15:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I've changed my mind. At Agro would flip Shellshock out, not The Alien. I was thinking of Terror Turtle when I wrote that. St. Agro through with The Alien. Helloher (talk) 05:46, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Shell Shocks OotA via St. Agro. The Alien makes Aggrobot conk out through numerous hammer blows. Alien and St. Agro go through. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:52, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Panic Attack vs Reptirron The Second vs Dominator 2 vs URO TG's thoughts Panic Attack is actually more threatened by Reptirron The Second than it is by Dominator 2; Panic has an anti-axe cushion but no srimech. For this reason, I think Panic Attack would target Reptirron The Second and ram it into a side wall, getting its forks beneath it. I have doubts that Kevin Pritchard could pull a Kim Davis maveouvre, but I have enough faith that he'll manage to overturn it and push it into a CPZ. Meanwhile, the soft URO would just be targeted by Dominator 2, and the two famous faces would be through, I think. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's thoughts U.R.O. isn't going to stand much of a chance here. As for the other three, I'm actually not too sure. I know it SEEMS easy victory for Panic Attack and Dominator, but Reptirron isn't a bad machine, and the other two might see each other as the bigger threat. I really can't decide which ones would most likely go through. Mind you, Dominator didn't really perform that well in Series 6, to be honest. I'll go for the surprise, and put Panic Attack and Reptirron through....but it's EVER so tight. Incidently, whilst I did once write a battle involving Panic Attack and Dominator 2, they were up against Tornado and 13 Black, and lost. So I couldn't use that to help me. CBFan 10:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts URO would take one heck of a buffeting from Dominator 2 since it's completely flat and its weaponry leaves something to be desired. As for Panic Attack, my decision might surprise you, but I think it'll go after Dominator 2. Dominator struggled against SMISDY, and Panic Attack is a somewhat similar design, only with a better flipper. Panic Attack would catch it when it "hops" with its axe, and flipt it over, proceeding to dump it into the pit. So, in a surprising turn of events, Reptirron the Second and Panic Attack go through. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:18, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Dominator 2 goes after URO, and begins to punch holes into it. Reptirron sneaks up to the side of it, then flips it over. Panic Attack lifts up URO, and carries it about the arena, and eventually puts it down. A couple of attacks from Reptirron's disc knocks out the saftey link, URO is counted out, and a cooker is dropped on it, before it is pitted by Shunt. Panic Attack and Reptirron the Second through. Helloher (talk) 15:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Hmm tough one. I think Dominator 2 might miss with its axe and the axe gets imbedded in the floor, giving Reptirron Time to do some damage. Panic Attack does it's signature move and pits URO. Judges Decsion, Panic Attack and Reptirron go through. By the way is this Series 7 Panic Attack or has it got it's srimech back? Llamaman201 (talk) 17:52, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :As I understand, it's the S7 version still. CBFan 18:22, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Final Result *St. Agro: 5 *Aggrobot: 0 *The Alien: 5 *Shell Shock: 0 *Panic Attack: 5 *Reptirron The Second: 4 *Dominator 2: 1 *U.R.O: 0 That was unexpected, I'd expected Dominator 2 to win this heat... Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:07, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Round 2 St. Agro vs Reptirron The Second TG's thoughts St. Agro's puny flipper can't heave Reptirron's bulk; it only takes up around a third of the actual wedge of St. Agro, meant for flicking over careless or light robots. Reptirron's, on the other hand, takes up a large amount of Reptirron's body mass, and has a large amount of power. I'm backing the unseeded underdogs. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:07, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Well, that's provided Reptirron doesn't get careless. Realistically, I'm not sure it will. Reptirron to win. CBFan 10:01, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts TG's thoughts sum up my own. Reptirron through. 'Helloher (talk) 17:04, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Reptirron I think has the better flipper here, so I think it can cause an upset, also its rear cutter can take out Agro's wheels. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:18, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts TG, I don't understand why you think St. Agro's flipper is "puny", it flipped a 99KG robot OotA. Reptirron's cutter is just a circular saw, and no robot except Dead Metal has ever impressed me with one of those. St. Agro through. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Panic Attack vs The Alien TG's thoughts The Alien has a srimech, so it may put up a fight. Panic Attack, however, has some of the hardiest armour we've seen, and The Alien's weapon is not meant for carving, its meant for flipping or knocking others out. I'll back Panic Attack to push it into the side wall and turning The Alien onto its side. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:07, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I disagree. I think The Alien's hammer is low enough so that if it hits the forklifts, it'll leave Panic Attack in serious trouble. Mind you, you never can tell with Panic Attack, but I still have to go with my gut instinct that The Alien will win. CBFan 10:01, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Was going to go for Panic Attack, but like CBFan's logic. Alien through. 'Helloher (talk) 17:04, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Realistically, even though The Alien has a good weapon I think it will be beaten, by Panic Attack's slide and lift tactic, especially as Panic Attack has never been knocked out by a spinning type weapon, right? PA through. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:18, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts If Kim were at the helm of Panic Attack, this would be a no-brainer, but since we've got a new driver, I've really got to think. Kim's good driving was what saw it through when it was facing difficult opponents like Cassius and Barberous, not its raw power. The Alien could easily rip off PA's forks; we saw against Tough As Nails that it's possible. The Alien can self-right, and its shape isn't really vulnerable to being flipped sideways. It takes a surgeon's grace to do the slide-and-lift, and I just don't think the new guy will have what it takes. Alien for the win. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:10, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Final Reptirron The Second vs The Alien TG's thoughts Wow, I did not for a second consider that these two would be the heat finalists. It does come down to one thing in this battle; the first flip. If Reptirron The Second put The Alien on its side, its battle over. Similarly, if The Alien's hammer knocked Reptirron The Second on its back like it did to GBH in Series 6, we've seen that Reptirron's flipper can't self-right. Its close, but I'm backing Reptirron The Second to push through to the finals. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Reptirron has a powerful small flipper which I think can flip Alien around a bit. Alien can hammer away, but I reckon Reptirron is pretty tough and withstands it. From Series 4 flop to Semi-Finalist go Reptirron! Llamaman201 (talk) 14:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts As TG said, one flip could KO both The Alien and Reptirron. I feel The Alien is faster, but Reptirron more accurate, which will be key. Once The Alien is on it's side, there's no way back and Reptirron is free to push it around the arena and attack with the spinning discs. Reptirron reaches the Semi Finals. 'Helloher (talk) 15:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts So we've determined both could KO each other with one flip. Reptirron has more surface area to work with (a very broad flipper, as opposed to the single hammer point of The Alien) and I think that will be crucial. Heh, Reptirron, a semi-finalist. Who'd have thought? CBFan 17:21, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Last I checked, The Alien had a perfectly functional self-righting mechanism, I don't know why people think it'd be out after one flip. Now Reptirron on the other hand, is the one who can't self-right. If The Alien gets around to Reptirron's disc-side and avoids the flipper, that whole disc is going to go flying. I'm against the mob; Alien goes to the semi-finals. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:51, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Alien can't self-right if it lands on its side, which is what we mean. Helloher (talk) 19:53, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Heat Winner: Reptirron The Second Baha. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:23, September 12, 2009 (UTC)